


Day 3: take your time

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Make-up, Nails, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Kiyo's nervous about coming out, Himiko does their make-up and helps ease the nerves.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: himikiyo week





	Day 3: take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Chose to make this one a short and cute thing. It was originally for day 6 because a secret was coming out but this ended up in this spot instead because they were doing make-up together so I moved it up.

It would surprise people what actually was going on in the head of someone like Kiyo, they weren’t very vocal about any particularly deep personal issues, and weren't close enough to comfortably divulge most of it to very many people. One of the select few was their girlfriend Himiko, a step up in their relationship that was made quite recently. 

They were feeling trepidation about coming out, even though they reasonably knew she would be okay with having a girlfriend rather than a boyfriend. This didn’t stop them from spacing out in thought about what the right time and phrasing would be as they sat with her on the floor in her dorm room as she carefully held their hand and painted a bright red polish on their fingernails. 

When her focus drifted away from brushing and gently blowing the polish dry she looked up, then immediately noticed something was on Kiyo’s mind. “Is something the matter honey?” A thoughtful pout on her face. She could tell it wasn’t just them spacing out thanks to their own expression being similar to hers. 

“Ah, kind of.” The hand that had already fully dried instinctively scrunched up some of their skirt fabric. “See, there’s something I’ve been waiting for the right time to bring up but I haven’t decided on when that would be other than some time tonight.” 

“That must be something pretty important then. Some kind of surprise, is it a gift?”

“Some kind of surprise, yes.” Kiyo nodded, searching out the exact way they could phrase this. The mask would have been a blessing, but she had just done their lipstick prior to the nails and it would have been difficult to put it back on when this was all still in the middle of being done. A quivering lip giving it away.

That certainly raised Himiko’s eyebrow. “But it’s not a gift?” 

“Not in the traditional sense, at least. Who knows, one may consider it that, in a certain way.” Kiyo was definitely stalling, hemming and hawing as they swayed their head ever so slightly to either side. 

Himiko sighed a bit, not fully pleased by the cagey vagueness but she was used to it from her partner about certain extremely personal things by now, and wasn’t free of that sin in her own right either. “Well, take your time angel.” 

She was a bit slower now, savoring the touch as she was running out of nails to polish. It would give them both a little extra time. A moment of hesitation built up in her, what if it was something that was dark and morbid? Like having killed somebody?

“You know the word transgender?” Kiyo started examining their nails, thinking about all the time spent on make-up, wearing feminine clothing, measures taken in part to cover all of the near-crippling insecurity they always felt despite logically understanding how much about their looks made other people, even the girls, jealous. 

“Oh!” Himiko giggled with relief. “Are you saying that like… you are?”

The “Yes.” just dropped out from Kiyo’s mouth as soon as the last syllables of the question were forming on her lips. “That’s it. All I wanted to talk about is that and how I don’t want to be a guy. I want to be your girlfriend, or some equivalent neutral term.” they chuckled, releasing the pent up nervousness.

“See, I kind of figured already. I’ve never really thought of you like one of the boys.” she put the nail polish brush back in and closed the bottle, leaving it on the ground, taking Kiyo’s hand in both of hers and kissed a few times along the knuckles. “You were always just Kiyo.”

“That’s a relief. Thank you.” Kiyo replied. “I was expecting this, it just feels good to confirm it.”

Himiko immediately noticed the other’s muscles relax as her other hand rested on their cheek. The couple’s eyes met again for a moment. The tension really was gone, replaced by a smile across supple red lips. It went nicely with the pale white foundation and dark eye shadow. It was a real classic look to go with, and they looked reliably great with it.

Self-doubt and anxiety wasn’t something a lot of people could see in them. If you would ask anybody from the rest of the class they would probably attribute similar kinds of thoughts largely to the redhead instead. How it wasn’t obvious they got along well was partially because they both felt awkward about some part about them that other people would pick on was a mystery. 

“Of course.” she smiled back, leaning in for a very quick hug. “That’s a pretty big deal for sure. I can see why you’d be nervous. Are you thinking of doing this publicly too?” She held their shoulders and rubbed reassuringly.

“Yes. If anything this makes me more certain most of the others wouldn’t be too surprised.”

“Yeah. I Can practically hear Kokichi calling to us saying ‘Hey Lesbians!’” Himiko snickered. “Something along those lines, for at least the next two months after he finds out.”

“Probably more like the next year, honestly.” Kiyo quipped. “We’ll probably even get calls years after graduation where he rings just to say ‘Hello Lesbians. Guess what mischief I’ve caused this time!”

“I kind of dread that. But honestly that would be comforting. Knowing so much would stay the same as it always was.”

"I hope so, because I'm still the same fundamentally. My hope is that holds true for everyone else, as best it can."


End file.
